Donnemoi la main que je ne la prenne pas
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Bel hait Fran. Fran hait Bel. C'est un fait. Et pourtant... PARING: 8059 & B26. j'ai jamais été très douée pour les résumés désolée   YAOI/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages appartiennent évidement à Akira Amano (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait ...) et le titre à Tryo (Extrait de Serre-moi dont les paroles m'ont inspirées la teneur du texte)

**RAITING : **M

**PARING : **Bel/Fran avec un poil de Yama/Fran, de Bel/Goku et peut-être un Yama/Goku si le cœur vous en dit… (TYL évidement)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Ci-git ma première fic à chapitres, alors soyez pas trop durs avec moi siouplait _ Cette idée m'est venue quand… euh… Enfin bref cette idée m'est venue et j'me suis pas mal marrée en l'écrivant (même si avec du recul y a pas de quoi être mort de rire… Enfin bref j'ai l'humour facile on va dire). Je fais de mon mieux pour vous servir et pour ne pas trop pervertir les personnages d'Akira Amano-sama (ça c'est perdu d'avance…) Il n'empêche que !

Bonne lecture~ (enfin j'espère)

Chapitre Un

Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Fran l'avait haït. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au manoir, on l'avait présenté comme son sempai. Et il l'avait détesté avant même que l'autre n'ouvre la bouche. Ça n'avait pas changé depuis. Derrière son ton désintéressé, Fran vouait une haine silencieuse à Belphégor. A son sourire carnassier. A ses couteaux qu'il lui plantait régulièrement dans le dos. A sa couronne qui lui permettait de répéter « Parce que je suis un prince ». Phrase que le jeune homme aux cheuveux verts haïssait d'autant plus.

Cette haine, Le Prince la lui rendait bien. Ces yeux pleins d'indifférence qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un paysan l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Cette façon de soupirer lorsqu'il l'insultait lui donnait envie de déchiqueter la bouche coupable. Ce gamin lui avait enlevé sa précieuse Mamon ! Celle qu'il avait aimée plus qu'aucune autre et cet enfoiré d'illusionniste l'avait remplacée ! Ce clown androgyne arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds : désormais, il n'y avait pas que Xanxus qui faisait des trous dans les murs. Toute la Varia l'avait senti, ce n'était plus de l'espièglerie qu'on percevait derrière ses Uishishi~, ce n'était plus que la haine poussée à son paroxysme. Les Varia s'étaient donc passés un accord tacite et n'en parlaient pas, règle que seul Maman Lussuria se permettait de contourner, agrandissant un peu plus chaque jour le trou du mur de la salle-à-manger.

Quant à Fran, les trous, il s'en foutait royalement. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une porte de plus. Mais comble du bonheur pour lui, on lui avait attribué la chambre voisine à celle de Bel.

Ainsi, il savait tout de sa vie. Il savait que le blond lui en voulait à mourir d'avoir remplacé la jeune Mamon qu'il aimait profondément. Il le savait parce que c'était le nom de cette dernière que criait le Prince quand il se masturbait. Il savait que Bel comblait ses désirs inassouvis en couchant avec Gokudera, lequel ne hurlait que le nom de Yamamoto pendant leurs ébats. Combien de fois l'illusionniste s'était presque étouffé sous son oreiller, rien que pour ne plus entendre leur boucan ? Combien de fois avait-il dû réparer les fissures du mur causées par les couteaux que lançait Belphégor depuis l'autre pièce ? Couteaux qu'il savait destinés à sa personne, d'ailleurs. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son aversion envers le blond. Aversion qu'il savait réciproque.

Bel, quant à lui, prenait un malin plaisir à faire regretter à Fran de lui avoir pris sa précieuse Mamon. Toujours plus loin il enfonçait ses couteaux dans le mur. Toujours plus haut, il criait le nom de son aimée. Toujours plus fort, il faisait crier Gokudera. Tout ça n'était que la conséquence de l'arrivée de l'illusionniste, il allait juste lui faire payer. Lui rendre la pareille, faire de sa vie un enfer, à l'image de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers le plus jeune.

Un jour, le garçon lui avait demandé avec son ton désagréable s'il pouvait rêver moins fort. Aimable façon de lui dire d'arrêter de hurler comme un chien en rut. Il lui avait répondu en lui riant au nez et le soir, le prince avait crié encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Ce détail mis à part, la vie était paisible au manoir. Lussuria lussuriait, Levi lévitait, Xanxus cassait et Squalo beuglait. La routine, en somme. On avait vite évité de mettre Fran et Bel ensemble, et l'illusionniste, le plus pacifique, écopait de la plupart des missions en commun avec les Vongola. Il s'était d'ailleurs très vite lié d'amitié avec Yamamoto, le seul un tant soit peu sensé dans cette famille de fous. Il ressemblait à Fran, il était calme, sérieux et n'aimait pas se battre plus que ça. Ils finissaient par passer beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des missions, s'entrainaient, travaillaient, ou se reposaient. Ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les deux jeunes hommes passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur le toit du manoir Vongola à parler ou à ne rien dire. Fran sentait bien les regards assassins que lui lançait Gokudera, mais à quoi bon se sentir coupable envers un type qui vous empêchait de dormir ?

Un jour de printemps, environ 6 mois après l'arrivée de Fran, ils étaient là comme d'habitude, allongés, goutant à la brise fraiche. Ces temps-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde au manoir, Fran appréciait donc la tranquillité inhabituelle. Takeshi était allongé un peu plus loin, ses cheveux bruns ondulant sous le vent, sa chemise légère dévoilant ses muscles fermes. Il avait la tête négligemment posée sur sa main relevée, et Fran admit qu'il était beau. Avoir des pensées comme ça ne choquait nullement son esprit, son orientation sexuelle n'étant un secret pour personne, il avouait donc que Takeshi était un beau spécimen, avec son cul bien ferme et la quantité de phéromones qu'il dégageait.

L'épéiste se rendit compte qu'il était observé car il releva la tête et brisa le silence :

- Fran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'illusionniste releva la tête, s'extirpant de ses pensées déplacées.

- Ah, excuse-moi. J'étais ailleurs.

- Et à quoi tu pensais pour être si concentré ? Demanda Takeshi d'une moue aguicheuse.

Fran rougit. Il savait très bien combien le sabreur aimait jouer avec lui mais jamais il n'avait été plus loin que la provocation et cela le frustrait.

- Dois-je conclure à la vue de la couleur de tes joues que l'objet de tes pensées est tout simplement présent ici-même ?

Il fit mine de fouiller le toit désert du regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts rougit de plus belle. Takeshi se leva d'un mouvement agile et vint tendre la main à Fran pour qu'il en fasse autant. Une fois debout, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- J'ai pas raison ?

Puis il s'approcha des lèvres de Fran et l'embrassa.

**POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU: **... J'suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre, ça n'a pas vraiment l'ambiance que je voulais. Enfin bref. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fait de Bel un Prince OOC et de Takeshi un allumeur né o.O D'ailleurs désolé pour la description totalement inutile mais j'ai pas pu résister, Yamamoto TYL est trop miamifique °°

Donc, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, un ptit review siouplait, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà écrit la suite mais j'attend de voir si ça plait ou pas...

Enfin bref, A la prochaine!

Ciaossu~


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidement à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M. Premier des nombreux lemons de cette fic (la perversité à l'extrême mouahaha)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Voila voila ! La suite tant attendue ! Quoi ? Elle était pas si attendue que ça ?

Trèves de bavardages~ J'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre un peu plus drôle que le précédent… En tout cas moi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant hé hé Merci pour ces reviews qui m'ont encouragée pour allonger ce chapitre (qui n'était pas long du tout au départ).

Pour l'ambiance musicale, si vous voulez, je conseille Makes no Difference to me de Sum 41… En tout cas je l'ai écrite en écoutant cette chanson. Quoi dire d'autre ? Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez

* * *

Yamamoto s'approcha de Fran et lentement, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. D'abord surpris, Fran se laissa faire, puis, sentant la langue de Takeshi frôler ses lèvres, il entrouvrit la bouche, répondant enfin à son baiser. Se collant à lui, Takeshi le prit par la taille tandis que les frêles mains de Fran se perdaient dans ses cheveux bruns. Le baiser s'intensifia quand Yamamoto passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune, caressant son dos et plantant ses ongles de temps à autres.

Fran se perdait. Parmi les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait à penser qu'à une chose cohérente :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il n'aimait personne, n'appartenait à personne. Ne faisait rien de mal. Et Takeshi ne lui était pas indifférent. Mais les ongles que ce dernier lui planta dans le dos lui rappelèrent les couteaux de Bel. Et, invariablement, il pensa à la ferveur avec laquelle, le soir, Gokudera criait le nom du même homme qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Alors il rompit le baiser et s'écarta en murmurant :

« Je dois réfléchir »

Puis il partit en courant.

Revenu dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre son mur. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Aucunement à cause de l'autre crétin aux cheveux gris. Il n'allait pas s'en vouloir d'embrasser l'homme que Gokudera aimait alors que ce dernier lui piquait déjà Bel !

… Une minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Non. Non. Il n'avait pas pu penser ça. Quoique.

Il fallut du temps à Fran pour admettre que ce n'était plus le bruit qui le dérangeait le soir. En soit, il avait eu droit à bien pire avec les multiples conquêtes de son maître Mukuro qui criaient beaucoup plus fort –et pas toujours de plaisir, soit dit en passant-.

Juste quand Fran s'avouait enfin que c'était plutôt le fait que Gokudera s'offrait le luxe de se faire baiser par Bel qui l'emmerdait, la porte de la chambre voisine claqua et des gémissements étouffés se firent entendre. Chose qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à Fran que le Prince n'était pas à lui et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Ça il en avait pleinement conscience. Alors à quoi bon se priver ? Le corps musclé de Takeshi et sa libido débordante lui étaient offerts sur un plateau d'argent, alors pourquoi s'abstenir sachant qu'un abruti atomisé se tapait le seul mec qui intéressait l'illusioniste et le seul, de surcroît, qu'il n'aurait jamais ?

Cette pensée fût renforcée par les cris qu'il perçut. Il entendait les cris grossiers et rauques de Gokudera et ceux plus légers et discrets de Bel. Ces bruits excitaient Fran, qui commença à s'imaginer à la place du manieur de bombes. Avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte, il avait glissé une main sous son tee-shirt et pinçait ses tétons durcis pendant que l'autre déboutonnait son pantalon. Il passa la main sous son boxer et pris son sexe qui commençait à se tendre. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient au rythme des cris de la pièce voisine, ne faisant rien pour étouffer ses propres soupirs et gémissements. Au moment de jouir, il eut un éclair de lucidité –s'il devait pourrir leurs ébats, autant le faire jusqu'au bout-, et, en se libérant dans sa main, il cria :

« Ah, Takeshi ! »

* * *

Quand il était petit, Fran regardait les gens avec gourmandise. Il aimait les gens, leurs formes, qu'importait qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, et les dévisageait avec cette perversité non contenue qu'ont les enfants. Un jour même, on lui avait dit quelque chose comme :

« Fran, arrête de fixer les gens avec ce regard flippant, on dirait que tu vas les dévorer. »

Depuis, Fran regardait le monde avec un masque d'indifférence absolue –ce qui énervait encore plus d'ailleurs-. Il n'avait jamais plus eut ce regard gourmand et pervers, sauf rares occasions où il ne pouvait pas s'en empêche. Notamment à la vue du torse nu de Yamamoto Takeshi. Lequel, en ce jour chaud d'avril, était étendu sur un transat au bord de la piscine du manoir. Fran n'était pas le seul à baver devant cette vue luxurieuse : Gokudera et Lussuria ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Mais le sabreur n'y faisaient pas attention, lorgnant avec une perversion non contenue le garçon qui, quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait coincé dans un couloir et embrassé à pleine bouche, excuse muette à la fuite dont il l'avait gratifié deux jours plus tôt.

C'est dans cette ambiance de zieutage intensif que Bel fit son apparition, grimaçant à la présence de tout ces paysans, et surtout de CE paysan qui avait si grossièrement interrompu sa partie de jambes en l'air avec le manieur de dynamite – ce dernier s'était bloqué net en entendant le nom de son cher et tendre et avait déguerpi vite fait, vert de jalousie-. Paysan qui s'empressa de faire remarquer :

-Ah, Bel-sempai. Vous êtes tout maigrichon.

-Ferme-la, paysan. Rétorque le Prince. Regarde-toi avant de parler.

-Mais Bel-sempai, moi c'est à cause de vos couteaux qui empêchent mes muscles de se développer.

Agacé, le blond lui envoya, comme pour lui donner raison, trois couteaux que l'illusionniste esquiva. **(interrompution de l'auteure histoire de faire bien chier : **… Mais où Bel a-t-il mit ses couteaux étant donné qu'il était en maillot de bain ? **)**

Belphégor jeta un regard à Takeshi et eut un rictus de dégout. Alors c'était lui la bombe qui lui volait la vedette ? Il détailla le haut puis descendit son regard. Tsk. Ptit joueur, va.

Il détacha ses yeux de cette vue grotesque et remarqua Hayato qui semblait BEAUCOUP plus … ouvert que la dernière fois quand l'autre crétin les avait interrompus. On verrait s'il le serait toujours autant, ouvert, dans quelques heures. Il allait lui rappeler avec qui il couchait, et pourquoi par la même occasion. En ne manquant pas de faire payer à Fran ses cris de l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'abruti ? Rah mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Secouant la tête, Bel se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul avec Hayato. Il eut un sourire carnassier à la vue du gardien. Sa Majesté allait lui faire son affaire à celui-là.

* * *

Fran, quant à lui, se trouvait dans une position tout à fait embarrassante. Il s'était retrouvé il ne savait comment coincé entre Takeshi et le mur du couloir. En fait, si, il savait très bien comment : Takeshi lui avait simplement sauté dessus. En même temps, il n'avait rien fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, en roulant du cul comme il l'avait fait. Mais cet abruti aurait au moins pu attendre qu'ils atteignent la chambre, laquelle était à trois pas de là où ils étaient. Apparemment, le sabreur s'en fichait, trop occupé à lécher le cou de son amant. Il remonta puis prit possession de sa bouche, Fran ne se faisant pas prier pour répondre à son empressement. Quoiqu'on en dise, l'illusionniste avait une libido qui rivalisait avec celle de Yamamoto, et un rien le faisait bander. Qu'on lui saute dessus dans un couloir désert, par exemple. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Hibari ou une quelconque autre personne ne les surprenne, aussi il tâtonna le mur du couloir jusqu'à trouver la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit, entraînant Takeshi dedans. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Fran débarrassa l'épéiste de sa chemise tandis que la bouche de ce dernier s'aventura dans son cou. Il passa la main sous le boxer de l'illusionniste qui gémit quand celle-ci effleura sa virilité. Takeshi déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, et le plaqua contre le mur en lui retirant le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que les siens. Fran commença à lécher le torse de son partenaire en descendant, s'attardant –mais pas trop- sur ses tétons et son nombril puis entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge tendue de son partenaire. La question du lit ne se posait même pas, il était déjà miraculeux qu'ils aient attendu d'être dans la chambre alors atteindre le lit… Takeshi, les mains appuyées sur le mur, gémissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. La langue experte de l'illusionniste s'arrêta pourtant, faisant grogner le sabreur. Fran se releva, et faisant rencontrer leurs deux érections, lui souffla, haletant, à l'oreille :

« C'est toi que je veux »

Takeshi ne se fit pas prier, passant une main sous les fesses de l'illusionniste et l'adossa au mur, le pénétrant avec douceur. Fran noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa consumer par le plaisir que lui procuraient les mouvements de son amant en lui. Yamamoto augmenta la cadence, averti par un cri qu'il avait atteint la prostate. Gémissant et criant tant qu'il pouvait, Fran se libéra entre leurs deux ventres suivi de près par Yamamoto. Ce dernier se retira puis il se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé. Fran se coucha sur son torse puis, après avoir récupéré, les deux se regardèrent… Il sembla que leur appétit n'était pas encore rassasié.

* * *

**POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU : **Voilaaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu… J'suis pas très contente du lemon que j'ai écrit un peu rapidement mais j'en voulais un *mode grosse perverse*

J'me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant, encore une fois.

Merci de l'avoir lu, et un ptit review siouplait, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Ciaossu~ et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidement à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M

**MUSIQUE : **Crazy de _Aerosmith _(petite info: Je fais référence à un certain Styven Tyler, il se trouve que c'est justement le chanteur d'Aerosmith)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **O TANJOBI OMEDETO XANXUS-SAMA !

P'tit cadeau pour Xanxus, en fin de ce chapitre, vous trouverez un p'tit drabbe XS (=^_^=)

Pour tout vous dire j'me suis magné d'écrire ce chapitre pour qu'il soit près à temps j'ai assez galéré T_T Il retombe plus dans une ambiance déprimante (enfin moi rien que la chanson me fait déprimer...) Désolé pour la guimauve...

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

Putain de pari à la con. Putain de Lussuria. Fran soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce pari stupide ? On ne parie pas avec Lussuria. Surtout si l'enjeu c'est… ça. Demander un jour de congé à Xanxus sans se faire défoncer ? Mission impossible. Et pourtant il l'avait parié. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'est que s'il ne réussissait pas, Lussuria se chargerait de lui trouver un gage. Et ça c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Mais un pari restait un pari, et c'était à cause de celui-ci que Fran se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du bureau de son cher boss adoré, rassemblant son courage avant de frapper. Il allait lever la main quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Fran pencha la tête. Hein ? Que faisait dans le bureau de Xanxus un Squalo débraillé portant vraisemblablement un vestige de costume de… maid ? Squalo, d'ailleurs, qui rougit comme une pivoine en voyant l'air interrogateur de Fran et qui s'empressa de repartir en courant avant de perdre ce qui lui restait de dignité. Fran, nullement déstabilisé, entra dans la pièce avec une boule au ventre. Le Boss Suprême était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées sur son bureau, un sourire satisfait (et pervers ?) aux lèvres. Tant mieux, il était de bonne humeur, il avait une chance de ne pas être trop gravement blessé pour aller à l'hôpital. L'illusionniste s'avança lentement, affermant sa prise sur la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait apporté. Il alla jusqu'à l'imposant meuble pour y poser délicatement la bouteille. Xanxus regarda l'objet, puis son subordonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, déchet ?

Fran déglutit. Il avait beau être indifférent au monde, la seule voix de son Boss suffisait à le faire flipper.

- Euh Boss, commença-t-il de sa voix trainante, c'était pour vous demander euh un jour de...

- De quoi, déchet ?

L'illusionniste vit une veine apparaître sur le front de Xanxus. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il n'aurait jamais dù parier.

- … de congé. Finit-il en murmurant.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le bureau initialement placé sous les gambettes de l'homme aux cicatrices se retrouva aplatit contre le mur d'en face, avec Fran avec en bonus. Tandis que la grenouille se relevait péniblement, il se sentit attrapé à la gorge et plaqué contre la surface dure du béton déjà bien fissuré. Les prunelles rouges brillaient de fureur. Elles étranglaient Fran autant que le faisait la main serrée autour du cou de l'illusionniste.

- Ne redemande plus jamais ça si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, compris, déchet ?

Il laissa tomber l'adolescent et reparti s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Fran suffoqua un instant dans l'indifférence totale du brun. De toute façon, il pouvait bien mourir que ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, un déchet en moins, pensez-vous. Il se releva péniblement, époussettant son uniforme, se retournant vers les décombres du bureau. Tch, il allait devoir le payer celui-là aussi. Fran repartit donc en claquant la porte, dont le bruit ne fut pas assez fort pour étouffer l'ultime phrase de Xanxus:

- Et tu me dois une bouteille de bourbon.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Fran se laissa choir sur son lit. Il avait mal partout. Quoiqu'on en dise, c'est pas toujours agréable de se prendre un mur de béton en pleine face. Apparemment, le bruit avait été plutôt fort, parce qu'à peine cinq minutes après, Lussuria débarqua dans la pièce, cachant un truc douteux derrière lui.

- Ma ma~ Fran-chan, je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari !

Le Fran en question grogna. Ne prêtant pas attention à la mauvaise humeur de son collègue, le gay continua.

- Alooors pour ton gaage~ A la soirée de ce soir tu devras porter… ça ! Hurla-t-il en découvrant la chose qu'il cachait.

Fran cligna des yeux. Quelle soirée ? Puis il recligna des yeux en se rappelant que c'était le bal annuel de la Varia, soirée ennuyante à mourir et horriblement délurée quand on prenait la peine de rester jusqu'au bout. Puis il se releva et cru avoir une attaque. Il plaisantait. Lussuria plaisantait simplement. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il ne pouvait juste pas porter cette robe de gothic lolita et ces docs martens montantes. C'était clair et net.

- Luss, tu plaisantes, hein ? C'est pas ça mon gage ?

Le sourire du punk s'agrandit.

- Mais si voyons, Fran-chan, cette robe mettrait tellement en valeur tes longues jambes et ta taille fine ! Allez, pour faire plaisir à Maman Lussuria ! Et en plus tu l'as parié ! Un homme ne revient jamais sur sa décision. ajouta le boxeur d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

- Non mais sérieusement, tu me vois porter ça ? J'entends déjà Bel-sempai se moquer de moi. se renforgea Fran.

- Oh, c'est donc l'avis de Bel-chan qui t'inquiète ? Tu veux en parler à Maman ?

Fran, exaspéré, le chassa de sa chambre en lui balançant une chaussure à la figure. Il se retourna vers les vêtements posés sur son lit et soupira.

* * *

A 20h tapantes, Fran sortit de sa chambre. Habillé avec les fringues de Lussuria. Il rasait les murs, conscient de vivre la soirée la plus honteuse de sa vie. Il aurait bien séché le Bal mais la peur de réaffronter Xanxus était trop forte. Il entra donc discrètement dans la salle et s'assit sur une chaise au fond, avec l'intention d'y rester toute la soirée.

Il réussit durant toute la soirée à passer inaperçu. Bonus, pas de Prince dans les parages. Vers le dernier quart d'heure, il commençait à avoir mal aux fesses. Il se tortilla, fit mine de se lever pour partir mais croisa le regard assassin de Xanxus et se ravisa. Non, décidément, il devait supporter ce calvaire jusqu'à la fin. Se tassant sur sa chaise, il rumina de sombres pensées. Une partie de lui-même se demanda quel tour Belphégor lui aurait encore joué quand il l'aurait vu dans cette tenue. Il regardait dans le vide quand il entendit un rire reconnaissable entre mille arriver à ses oreilles.

- Uishishi, la Princesse m'accorderait-elle cette danse ?

Fran releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait Bel, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En fond sonore, on entendait les premières notes de _Crazy_. Il se moquait. Belphégor voulait simplement se moquer. L'illusionniste le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussa à prendre la main que le blond lui tendait.

L'entrainant sur la piste de danse, le Prince enlaça Fran et, se balançant au rythme de la musique, chuchota à son oreille d'une voix suave en même temps que Styven Tyler :

_Come Here baby  
You know you drive me up a wall  
The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me__?_

Fran savait que ce n'était que de la provocation. Qu'il se moquait. Que le Prince voulait juste rajouter à sa honte. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. La chaleur du corps contre le sien, même si elle n'était que cruauté et sadisme, lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Cette peau qu'il désirait malgré tout, ces lèvres qui chantaient encore près de son oreille, sa main qui réchauffait la sienne tandis qu'il la serrait -trop fort, peut-être-, ses ongles qui étaient plantés dans son dos. Douleur physique que Bel lui infligeait consciement. Mais son coeur aussi lui faisait mal, mais ça, seul Fran le savait. Et ce murmure le rendait fou.

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue..._

Oui, il devenait fou. Parce qu'il aimait un Prince déchu, qui lui lançait des couteaux dans le dos et qui l'empêchait de dormir. Qui couchait par besoin et non par amour. Qui le haïssait. Qui aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Qui le faisait souffrir, volontairement ou non. Qui, ce soir, le rendait plus honteux que possible. Qui ne manquerait pas de bien s'amuser s'il apprenait les sentiments de son kohaï envers lui. Mais Fran était masochiste. Il ne voyait que ça. Amoureux. Malgré qu'il ait renoncé. Indifférent. Même à ses propres sentiments. Et Belphégor ne chantait plus à son oreille.

A la dernière note, Bel se sépara de l'autre adolescent. Avec le même sourire qu'il avait eu en l'invitant. Recula de quelques pas. Le regarda à travers sa frange. Et il repartit sans un mot. Alors Fran monta dans sa chambre, quitte à subir la colère de Xanxus, se déshabilla puis s'endormit comme une masse, ignorant les larmes qui lui perlaient au coin des yeux.

* * *

**POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU: **Voilaaa~ Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais comme je l'ai dit au début, je l'ai écrit la veille au soir, alors excusez-moi ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas de laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir (=^_^=)

Ciaossu~ et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre (^_^)

* * *

**DRABBE:**_ Joyeux anniversaire Xanxus!_

A cet instant précis, Xanxus aurait voulu que ce soit son anniversaire tout les jours. Rien que pour avoir la satisfaction perverse de voir entrer Squalo, rouge de gène, en tenue de maid. Enfin, après tout, c'était l'épéiste qui avait eu cette idée de cadeau. Mais le brun devait s'avouer que se faire appeler "Xanxus-sama" par une soubrette prête à assouvir tout ses désirs les plus vils et les plus tordus était le meilleur présent qu'on lui avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

Aussi, quand Squalo s'approcha de son bureau, Xanxus consentit, une fois n'est pas coutume, à ouvrir les yeux. Pour admirer l'habilité avec laquelle se mouvait Squalo dans cet acoutrement. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait l'habitude. La maid s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du Boss et, se penchant à son oreille, murmura un " Joyeux anniversaire, Xanxus-sama" sensuel.

Le susdénomé attrappa alors le menton de son cadeau et dévora ses lèvres, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche comme si c'était sa propriété privée. Squalo dénoua la cravate de son amant et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise. Rompant le baiser, il alla lécher le cou offert puis descendit, explorant de sa langue ce torse musclé. Il mordilla les tétons durcis, puis, guidé par la respiration saccadée de son homme, descendit faire subir le même traitement au nombril. Il déboucla la ceinture de Xanxus et lui enleva son pantalon pour enfin caresser le tissu tendu du caleçon, arrachant des gémissements à son partenaire. Squalo se décida enfin à enlever le vêtement puis lêcha le gland, bien décider à faire attendre son boss. Boss qui ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, l'attrapant par les cheveux et le forçant à prendre tout le membre dans sa bouche. C'était son anniversaire quand même, oh. Les va-et-viens de la langue experte de l'argenté eurent vite fait de le faire jouir, et l'autre avala la semence sans broncher.

Squalo se releva et embrassa les cicatrices de Xanxus pour finir sur sa bouche, mais il n'avait pas mis fin à sa propre éréction et le membre du brun se redressait déjà. On aurait dit que la libido de ce dernier augmentait le jour de son anniversaire. Comme pour lui donner raison, Xanxus lacha:

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, déchet, tu as encore tes vêtements.

Il se redressa de son fauteuil et arracha le tablier de l'épéiste, dévoilant sa peau blanche affreusement apte à être dévorée par des dents carnassières qui n'attendaient que ça. Xanxus ne se fit pas prier, mordant le cou de son subordonné qui lacha un soupir lascif. Il se colla contre Squalo, qui lui même était collé contre le bureau, faisant rencontrer leurs deux éréctions. Squalo, haletant, n'en pouvait plus.

- Ah... Xanxus...-sama. Prenez-moi, je vous... en prie!

Le dénommé, répondant à l'invitation des jambes ouvertes, se présenta à l'entrée de son amant. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de le préparer, quand même. C'était son anniversaire de toute façon. L'argenté grimaça à la pénétration, mais ce rictus fut bien vite remplacé par des gémissements dùs à la présence chaude de son partenaire qui se mouvait en lui. Enroulant ses jambes autour de lui, Squalo se laissa consumer par le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de butoirs de son boureau qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour lui en procurer. Xanxus accéléra la cadence quand un cri incoyablement érotique lui indiqua qu'il avait atteint la prostate et il s'appliqua à heurter ce point sensible jusqu'à en faire jouir son amant.

- Ah ! X-Xanxus-sama ! cria Squalo en se libérant, suivit par le brun, excité par l'appelation.

Xanxus se retira, se rhabilla et repris sa postition initiale, un sourire satisfait au lèvres. L'épéiste s'habilla comme il put avec les loques de feu sa robe de maid, puis se retourna vers la porte. Il entendit néanmoins une phrase que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre de la part de son boss:

- Merci pour le cadeau.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidement à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M

**MUSIQUE : **Everybody wants me – _The Pigeon Detectives_ (pour une fois je crois que j'ai choisi une chanson en rapport avec le texte, bravo à moi-même !)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Voila ! La suite ! Toute chaude, vient de sortir du four ! Tiens ça me donne faim tout ça…

Je l'ai posté un peu plus tôt celui-là ! *applaudissements* ... Bon je sais je ne l'ai posté qu'a une demi-heure du jour de publication... Mais c'est un exploit pour moi tout de même !

En tout cas, pour ce chapitre je laisse le Bel/Fran de côté (mais non mon Belphégor je t'abandonne pas T_T) et je me concentre sur le 8059 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : **

**Ha ha ha :** (Quel pseudo génial dis-donc je me demande où t'es allé chercher ça) T'inquiète pas pour ton Gokkun-damour (mouahaha) je vais pas le torturer encore longtemps ! … En fait non c'est pas vrai je vais le faire souffriiiir mwahahahaha XD

**Pouwi : **Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit au moins cinq fois, mais merci merci merci mille fois merci pour tes reviews ! Ils m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite (et surtout je veux pas que tu me piques mon coussin T_T) Merci infiniment, je t'aime ma hime-chan, et je serais zoutrée comme une huitre sans coquille si tu n'aimais pas ce chapitre là (par contre pas de Bel qui chante Styven Tyler, dommage… Il reviendra !)

* * *

- Uri ! URI ! Où t'es, enfoiré de chat ?

Gokudera arpentait les couloirs de la base Vongola avec mauvaise humeur. Uri avait encore fait des siennes en s'échappant de sa chambre. Tsk, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de courser une boule de poil dans les couloirs. Quelque chose comme déprimer à cause d'un certain abruti de sportif sans cervelle.

Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta un instant et perçut des ronronnements. Il allait tourner et rattraper le félin quand il entendit une toute autre voix. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Ah la la Uri, tu t'es encore échappé ? Que va dire Gokudera, hein ?

- Miaou.

Takeshi rit en grattant l'arrière de la tête du chat.

- Tu crois qu'il va dire ça ? Ha ha !

Gokudera se laissa glisser contre le mur en rougissant. Pourquoi Uri le mettait dans une situation aussi embarrassante ? Pour le coup, les animaux ressemblaient vraiment à leur maîtres ! Si le sabreur avait un tant soit peu de jugeote, il allait bien vite découvrir que l'attachement que lui portait le félin n'était pas très différent que celui de son propriétaire. Ah, mais il oubliait que Yamamoto n'était qu'un sportif décérébré. Il n'était capable que de se gratter la tête en souriant. En souriant…

Hayato soupira. Il avait connu Takeshi il y avait dix ans de cela. Il l'avait vu souriant niaisement. Il l'avait vu concentré tenant sa batte dans la main, sur le point de marquer le point gagnant. Il l'avait vu sérieux et énervé lorsqu'il l'avait engueulé durant la bataille contre les Millefiores. Il aimait cette insouciance que le sabreur avait gardée de son adolescence. Mais qu'il montrait de moins en moins. Au fil des années, le gardien de la pluie s'était changé en homme sexy, sûr de lui, aguicheur. Ça n'empêchait pas Hayato de fondre devant des regards allumeurs qui ne lui étaient pas adressés. Mais il l'avait connu vrai, il avait rigolé avec lui, l'avait insulté pour lui cacher ses sentiments, ne récoltant que des « Du calme, du calme » en retour. Maintenant, Takeshi avait pris conscience de sa popularité. Et, chose qui dégoutait Gokudera, il en jouait. Il allumait tout le monde, de la réceptionniste au serveur en passant par le gogo danseur et le parfait inconnu. Neuf fois et demi sur dix, les sus-dénommés finissaient dans son lit -a demi fois restante était sûrement dûe à un surplux d'alcool-. Au grand dam de l'homme aux bombes qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sourire niais tant aimé l'avait quitté. Et ne revenait qu'en de rares occasions, comme maintenant par exemple… Pourquoi avec Uri d'ailleurs ?

-… sais, Uri, je crois que Hayato ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il devient rouge de colère dès qu'il me voit…

… Abruti de crétin de baseballeur décérébré ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi mou de la cervelle ! Gokudera se pris la tête dans les mains. De colère? Il en avait de bien bonnes lui! Alors que pour l'argenté, il suffisait que le sabreur prononce son prénom (comme maintenant) pour que ses jambes se fassent la malle!

- Pourtant moi je ne lui veux rien de mal. Mais il me hait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Gokudera eut un soupir. Oui, il regrettait. S'il avait été moins fier, ils auraient peut-être pu devenir amis. Il l'aurait empêché de devenir ainsi. Il se serait rapproché de lui avec douceur. Et peut-être aurait-il pu envisager…

- Oui, tu vois Uri, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre. On serait devenu amis. On se serait présenté des jolies filles. continuait Yamamoto en riant.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de Hayato. Quelque part au niveau du cœur. Seul son orgueil l'empêchait de se mettre à pleurer et d'aller écraser son point dans la figure bienveillante de son sabreur. Evidement, ce dernier n'aurait jamais voulu de lui. Evidement, il ne voulait pas de lui maintenant. Et évidement, il ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il avait toutes les filles et tous les mecs qu'il voulait. Qu'aurait-il fait d'une pédale pleine de sentiments guimauveux ? Une tête de poulpe trop occupé dans ses rêves utopiques pour empêcher son aimé d'aller visiter les autres jambes du quartier... Gokudera entendit vaguement Takeshi se relever. Il osa un regard dans le couloir. Il était désert. Se faisant violence, il se releva puis se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la bibliothèque. Il irait récupérer Uri quand il se serait calmé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Takeshi sortait de sa douche, une serviette autour de sa taille. Le chaton ronronnait paisiblement sur le lit, son agréable propriétaire n'ayant toujours pas pointé sa toute autant agréable frimousse. Yamamoto soupira en secouant la tête, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau sur la moquette, quand on frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Gokudera rougissant devant sa tenue. Décidément, ce gars-là était en colère pour n'importe quel de ses actes. Un autre que le sabreur se serait peut-être même demandé si ce rougissement n'était pas la conséquence d'autre chose.

- … iette.

- Hein ?

Le baragouinement de Gokudera l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

- Est-ce que tu peux remonter ta serviette s'il te plait ? répêta l'argenté aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le gardien de la tempête lui avait dit « S'il te plait » ? Et encore… Ce rouge qui lui colorait les joues… C'était de la gène ?

Trop heureux de susciter chez son collègue autre chose que de l'hostilité, le brun, aguicheur, laissa sa serviette tomber un peu plus. Après tout, le fumeur était loin d'être moche. Il était même très appétissant quand on y regardait bien. Takeshi s'approcha lentement de Hayato qui avait refermé la porte et fit avec une moue lascive.

- Hé bien, mon petit Gokudera ? On est gêné ?

Son visage s'avança vers ces lèvres tentantes et son bassin rechercha celui de l'autre. Takeshi s'apprêtait à embrasser son vis-à-vis quand elle partit. La gifle. La main blanche et froide de Hayato siffla dans l'air. Yamamoto vint poser ses doigts sur sa joue cuisante et releva les yeux, emprunts d'une stupéfaction sans bornes. Ce qu'il lu dans ceux du gardien de la tempête lui fit l'effet d'une deuxième gifle. Dégoût. Répulsion. Horreur. Et … Tristesse ?

Cette expression collait très bien aux mots que cracha le manieur de bombes, tel un venin, y mettant toute sa rancœur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? Je suis pas un ou une de tes pétasses qui écartent les jambes juste pour tes beaux yeux, connard !

Puis, empoignant Uri, il partit comme la tempête qu'il était. Yamamoto, toujours stupéfait, caressa sa joue endolorie de la main.

…

Hein ?

* * *

**POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU : **Et voilaaaaa j'espère que ça vous à encore plu hé hé ^^

Globalement il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre… Je sais même pas combien de mots il fait… Enfin bref~

J'ai décidé de creuser un peu plus la relation 8059 laissant le Bel/Fran de côté mais il va bientôt revenir évidement (il va trop me manquer sinon T_T)

Vos impressions ?

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine !

Ciaossu~


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidement à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M (lemon dans celui-ci aussi)

**MUSIQUE : **Première partie: _Don't Cry -_ Guns'n'Roses

Deuxième partie: _Be more_ - Dino (Charasong de Dino Cavallone)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Me revoilàààà ! Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai écrit à la dernière minute ce chapitre… Même si j'avais prévu le scénario depuis longtemps hé hé ^^"

A la base, il ne faisait que 860 mots T_T Alors je me suis flagellée mentalement pour l'allonger... (mouahaha je viens de faire une blague sans m'en rendre compte)

Donc pour ce chapitre on revient sur du BelFran voila quoi dire de plus…

Bonne lecture ~

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES : **

**Ha ha ha :** Mouahahaha pas de Gokkun-damour pour ce chapitre niark niark va falloir attendre le prochain~ [après avoir écrit le chapitre] Ah si en fait un petit peu ;)

**Pouwi : **Nyah ma hime-chan encore une fois merci de me motiver ! Pardon pour la chanson de la première partie T_T J'ai failli court-circuiter mon clavier en l'écoutant -~-

* * *

Fran fût réveillé par un bruit sourd en ce beau matin d'été. Un couteau de Bel. Encore. Ces derniers temps, le Prince lui en envoyait de plus en plus. Quand il en repensait, c'était depuis cette soirée où il avait dansé avec lui. L'illusionniste rougit à ce souvenir. Non que ça ait changé quelque chose dans sa relation avec le blond, mais cette danse était inscrite dans sa mémoire sans pouvoir s'en dépêtrer, et il y repensait souvent.

Un autre bruit sourd. Fran se leva, s'habilla machinalement et s'apprêtait à taper contre le mur pour dire à Bel d'arrêter, comme d'habitude, quand le mur se fissura. Mauvais. Le Prince avait bien dû envoyer plusieurs centaines, voire milliers de ses couteaux dans cette cloison. Et ce cher bon vieux mur avait fini par céder. Lentement, la fissure s'étendit sur le fin rempart qui s'effondra bruyamment. Fran soupira et entra dans la chambre de Belphégor pour lui faire remarquer ce petit changement.

- Regardez ce que vous avez fait, Bel-sempai,commença-t-il. Je vous avais bien dit que ça arriverait un jour à force de…

L'illusionniste s'arrêta net. De parler. De marcher. Même de respirer. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bel, assis sur son lit, ses couteaux encore dans ses mains, pleurait. A en juger par les larmes de sous sa frange.

- Bel… sempai ?

Fran était sous le choc. Bel ne pouvait pas pleurer. Ces larmes ne pouvaient pas être les siennes. Son visage était parfaitement normal, pourtant. Son sourire sadique ancré à ses lèvres. Sa frange parfaitement à sa place. La seule chose de différent étaient ces deux sillons d'eau que l'illusionniste n'avaient jamais vues sur ces joues auparavant. Fran stoppa ses réflexions quand le blond se leva. Il marcha silencieusement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Et, chose absolument inconcevable, il le prit dans ses bras. L'estomac de Fran fit un saut périlleux, retrouvant les sensations de ce fameux soir. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Les ongles de Bel ne le griffaient pas. Ses mains ne lui faisaient pas mal. Le Prince enfouit son visage dans le cou de son kohai et murmura d'une voix empreinte d'une tendresse muette :

- Tu… Tu as la même taille que Mamon.

Fran, surpris, releva la tête et rencontra les lèvres de Bel. Le baiser dura longtemps. Plusieurs précieuses minutes pendant lesquelles le plus jeune se disait qu'il devant rêver. Ce n'était pas Belphegor qui l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette sensation grisante n'était pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas le corps dont il avait toujours rêvé qu'il serrait dans ses bras frêles. Il devait se réveiller. D'autant plus que Bel ne l'aurait jamais embrassé aussi tendrement.

Le Prince mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda –enfin on suppose- Fran et l'entraina vers le lit. Belphégor le poussa sur la couette et commença à enlever le T-shirt de l'illusionniste pour découvrir la blancheur de cette peau fragile. Il se pencha et attrapa les lèvres offertes. Fran se laissait faire, ne pensant qu'aux lèvres du blond, en oubliant même les doigts qui venaient de s'introduire dans son intimité. Le garçon rompit le baiser, prit dans ses mains le visage au-dessus de lui et entreprit de lécher les traces de larmes encore présentes. Il sentit le sel et les cheveux lui chatouiller la langue et cru voir Bel esquisser un sourire.

Fran abandonna sa tache quand Bel le pénétra. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à cette intrusion, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Le blond ne bougea plus pendant un instant, puis entama de tendres vas-et-viens. Fran s'accrocha au cou de son amant, haletant, quand, tout en se mouvant en lui, le Prince murmura malgré lui :

- Ah … Ma… Mamon !

L'illusionniste sentit son cœur se briser. Bel venait de lui arracher avec toute la cruauté dont il était capable. Evidement. C'était évident. Toute cette tendresse n'était pas pour lui. Toute cette attention. Lui n'était qu'un substitut. Comment avait-il put croire ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques ? A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine ne se refermait pas. Il ne sentait plus dans son esprit le plaisir que lui procurait le blond. Il se libéra en silence, entendant au loin Bel crier le nom de sa chère et tendre tandis qu'il se répandait à son tour. Fran pleurait toujours quand il se leva, se rhabilla en silence et quitta la pièce, trop pressé de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son bourreau.

Après ça, Bel lui refit plusieurs fois l'amour. Mais les sentiments s'étaient envolés. Il était violent, malsain, égoïste. Il criait toujours le nom de Mamon. Et Fran pleurait.

* * *

Au manoir des Vongola, l'ambiance était paisible tandis que Gokudera en arpentait les couloirs. Ces jours-ci, le gardien de la tempête était désoeuvré. Il ne pouvait même plus s'occuper à se cacher de Takeshi étant donné que même lui était parti en mission. Le Juudaime était trop occupé avec Hibari (Hayato n'approchait d'ailleurs plus le bureau de Tsuna depuis qu'il avait entendu des cris d'une provenance pas si indéterminée que ça en voulant frapper à la porte), Uri le désespérait tellement qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de lui courir après. Hayato ne faisait que fumer, fumer, et boire du café. Il décida donc de se rendre à la cuisine pour se préparer un expresso bien corsé. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante mais la vision d'un Dino en tablier rose chantant tout en faisant la vaisselle l'écoeura vivement et il repartit aussi vite qu'il put. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit malgré tout quelques paroles:

- Be more slowlyyy Be more slowlyy~ Ah non Enzo ne vient pas là c'est mouill- *BLAM*

Hayato soupira. Crétin de cheval ailé. Il continua son chemin sans se soucier d'aller aider le pauvre parrain aux prises avec son énorme tortue. Il erra quelques temps encore, croisa Lambo qui essayait, à 16 ans, de rentrer sa main entière dans sa narine droite. Il vit encore Futa écrasé par son énorme livre des classements, Spanner qui suçait consciencieusement sa sucette pendant que Irie essayait de se concentrer sur son ordinateur, Tête-de-gazon qui dormait "à l'extrème" et Squalo qui- hein quoi Squalo? Que foutait le second de la Varia ici? Quand ce dernier apperçut le jeune homme il vint bruyamment à sa rencontre.

- VOOOOOII! Dit, enfoiré, tu saurais pas où il est le gamin?

L'épéiste continuait à l'appeler le gamin malgré qu'il ait passé la barre des 20 ans.

- Il est en mission, connard. Pourquoi tu l'cherches? Toi aussi tu veux te le taper?

La dernière phrase était sortie toute seule, mais fort heureusement, l'argenté ne releva pas.

- C'est pour un nouvel entrainement, il était vraiment pas concentré au dernier y a un mois. VOIIII tu sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé?

Hayato rougit. Il y a un mois, il avait effectivement honoré le sabreur d'une magistrale gifle. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible que ce soit pour cette raison que Takeshi ait été perturbé.

- Pourquoi je le saurais enfoiré? gromela Gokudera en s'éloignant.

Le gardien de la tempête, énervé, retourna dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a son calendrier et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans un mois exactement, ce serait l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. S'il y avait bien un jour dans l'année qu'il détestait, c'était bien celui-là. Le jour de l'année où il ressentait le plus sa solitude. D'autant plus que cette année serait encore plus dure que les autres avec ce crétin de joueur de baseball dans les parages. Hayato s'alluma une clope. Cet été s'annonçait bien morne.

* * *

**POUR VOUS RETENIR ENCORE UN PEU: **Et voila~ Au début, ce chapitre ne comptait que la première partie mais comme j'ai dit que je me rattraperais sur la longueur de ce chapitre, j'en ai rajouté un peu ^^ Je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant que l'idée de la deuxième partie m'est venue en faisant la vaisselle évidement -~-

En tout cas désolé pour cette publication tardive !

Un petit review?

A la semaine pro~


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidement à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M

**MUSIQUE: **_One more time, one more chance PIANO VERSION _- Masayoshi Yamazaki (_OST Byousoku 5 centimeter_)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Salut à toutes ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt car je ne suis pas là demain donc vous y avez droit un peu à l'avance (je sais je suis géniale *SBAM*)

Merci pour tous vos reviews qui me motivent pour écrire =3

Donc pour ce chapitre, c'est 8059 à l'extrème ! FIGHT OOOOSSU !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Les mains de Gokudera glissaient lentement sur le piano. Comme tous les ans, il s'était enfermé dans cette salle et toute la journée, il avait joué. Le soleil se couchait et ses rayons orangés n'illuminaient qu'à moitié la salle maintenant sombre. Cela n'empêchait pas Hayato de jouer ce morceau que sa mère lui avait appris il y avait si longtemps. Il aurait pu le jouer les yeux fermés. Les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue ne le gênaient plus depuis les sept heures du matin où il s'était installé sur le tabouret. Gokudera Hayato n'avait jamais été en une telle position de faiblesse.

Au fil des ans, les autres Vongola avaient appris à respecter l'enfermement du gardien de la tempête. Plus personne n'entrait dans la pièce pour écouter cette mélodie si triste, ni pour voir ces longs doigts fins courir sur le piano. C'est pourquoi Hayato n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas non plus les pas discrets se rapprocher. Il jouait. Rien d'autre n'importait à ses yeux.

Pourtant, il sentit la main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Une main qu'il reconnût tout de suite sans qu'il ait eu besoin de se retourner. Il ne se dégagea pas. Il ne cessa pas de jouer. Gokudera Hayato était faible. La main glissa et ce fût bientôt deux bras qui entouraient le cou de l'argenté. Il sentait le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il ne se dégagea pas. Il ne cessa pas de jouer. Il avait l'impression que s'il arrêtait ne serais-ce qu'une minute, tout allait s'effondrer. Il allait devoir repousser le corps enlacé au sien. Il allait devoir le chasser. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Alors, pour une fois, juste pour cette fois, il s'accorda un moment de faiblesse. Yamamoto Takeshi était un allumeur, mais pas un monstre. Alors juste une fois, Gokudera se permit de s'abandonner un peu dans ses bras. Et, tout en jouant, il continua de pleurer. Pleurer le soulageait, comme regarder la pluie tomber l'apaisait. Il sentait la respiration de Yamamoto. Il sentait son cœur battre. Il ferma les yeux. Se laissa porter par la mélodie qu'il jouait de ses doigts pâles et frêles.

La tête de l'épéiste se lova dans son cou, pour respirer le parfum de l'italien. Du tabac, du café, et quelques senteurs italiennes qui n'appartenaient qu'au fumeur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'ouvrir cette porte. Il savait qu'il se serait fait tuer. Mais en s'arrêtant devant la porte, il avait agit sur une impulsion. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Pour une raison quelconque, Hayato était plus fragile. Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le perturbait lui-même. Après la gifle, il avait eu d'autres aventures. Avait couché avec d'autres personnes. Mais il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Pourquoi une simple gifle lui avait fait cet effet là ? Pourquoi donc son cœur ratait quelques battements quand il pensait que peut-être l'italien ne l'aimait vraiment pas ? Et pourquoi diable ce dernier ne le repoussait-il pas en cet instant ?

Sous un ordre qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir donné, la main de Takeshi se leva et essuya les larmes sur les joues de Gokudera. Ce geste fit frémir les siennes et l'argenté releva la tête vers le japonais. La fin du morceau arrivait. Il le regarda dans les yeux, grands yeux noisette pleins de calme et de tendresse devant ceux verts et perdus de Hayato. La mélodie résonnait toujours dans la salle silencieuse. Alors, se penchant un peu plus, Takeshi l'embrassa.

Hayato crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il savait bien que Yamamoto ne voulait rien d'autre que son corps pour une nuit. Mais la tendresse qu'il y avait dans ce baiser le tentait d'espérer autre chose. Leurs langues s'accordaient en une danse parfaite, leurs corps ne voulaient plus se séparer. Mais il fallut bien reprendre son souffle. Attendre la fin du morceau. Et avec les dernières notes, Hayato laissa échapper trois petits mots, confession muette à demi murmurée, ne sachant pas si elle voulait être entendue ou non :

« Je t'aime »

Le silence revint. Takeshi se releva. Et lentement, il s'en alla. Il laissa Hayato seul, avec son piano, sans réponse. L'avait-il seulement entendu, cette phrase ? Il avait mis dans ces trois mots tout l'espoir et le courage dont il était capable. Il avait profité de cet instant pour se confesser. Sans le vouloir vraiment. Le fumeur se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Hayato rasait les murs. Les yeux rougits par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, son esprit brumeux n'avait besoin que d'un café bien corsé pour éclaircir ses idées. Toute la nuit, il avait cogité, retourné la situation dans tous les sens possibles. Et une seule solution lui était apparue. Il devait affronter Yamamoto en face. S'il s'avérait que le brun avait entendu, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner en Italie se cacher au fin fond d'un trou à rats et finir ses jours en servant des spaghettis à des clients pas aimables. Mais si par le plus grand des hasards, Takeshi n'avait rien entendu, Gokudera n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Juste ignorer cette faiblesse passagère qui, Dieu merci, n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Alors pourquoi cela lui serrait-il le coeur?

Arrivé devant la cuisine, Hayato sourpira. Il savait très bien que le sabreur était dans la pièce, il entendait son rire cristallin à travers la porte. L'affaire serait vite réglée. Si Takeshi le saluait, il n'avait pas entendu. S'il l'ignorait, ... Il ne préférait pas y penser. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il fit coulisser le battant. Dans la salle se trouvaient Tsuna et Ryohei, assis à table. Devant les fourneaux se trouvaient Kyoko et Haru, et à côté, adossé au plan de travail, beau comme un dieu dans sa chemise bleu sombre... Yamamoto Takeshi.

- Yo, Gokudera! Bien dormi? lui lança-t-il avec son sourire niais.

Il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas entendu. Hayato aurait dù éprouver du soulagement. De ne pas devoir partir. De ne pas devoir l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pourtant, quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de l'italien. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ce sourire idiot et ces yeux pétillants alors que lui avait mis tout son coeur dans ces trois mots. Que cet abruti n'avait pas entendu. Alors il partit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, non sans avoir hurlé au nez du gardien de la pluie:

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI!

Il partit se réfugier sur le toit du manoir en courant, malgré la fraicheur de ce matin de septembre. Il fût bien vite rattrappé par le sabreur surpris. En le voyant, Hayato s'énerva.

- Va-t-en connard! Je veux plus te voir !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gokudera? Je t'ai fait quelque chose? le questionna Takeshi, inquiet.

Lui tournant le dos, Gokudera s'exclama:

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Parlons plutôt de ce que tu n'as PAS fait ! De ce que tu n'as pas entendu! De ce que je t'ai dit hier ! As-tu au moins idée du courage qu'il m'a fallut pour te le dire? Et toi tu n'as RIEN enten..

Sa voix se brisa. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en murmurant qu'il en avait assez de tout ça. Mais Takeshi lui pris la main pour le retenir. Hayato se retourna. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors, Takeshi lui demanda d'un voix douce:

- Que m'as-tu dit, hier, Hayato?

L'italien tressaillit à l'appel de son prénom. Cette voix si douce. Presque tendre. Cette main chaude dans la sienne. Alors, tremblant, il murmura les mêmes trois mots qu'il avait eu tant de mal à confesser la veille.

- Je t'aime, enfoiré.

* * *

**NOTE DE DERNIERE MINUTE **(qui à changé de nom parce que décidément c'était beaucoup trop long)**: **Voilà~

A force d'écouter des chanson comme ça je vais retomber en dépression moi -~- Mais bon ils sont mignons nos deux petits namoureux~

Bref! Au départ je voulais juste mettre la première partie, pour laisser le suspens... Mais c'était trop court ^^"

Enfin!

Un petit review?

A la semaine prochaine! ~


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidemment à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M

**MUSIQUE: **Franchement ? Comme vous voulez -~- J'en ai marre de me casser la tête pour trouver une chanson adéquate XD

Enfin si vous y tenez tant : la première partie (qui n'est même pas assez longue pour une chanson entière): Girls of Summer de _Aerosmith _ou Street of Dreams de _Guns'n'Roses _(pour faire comme dans High School Musical, hein pouwi).

Et deuxième partie : Dude (looks like a lady) d'_Aerosmith_ (quelle surprise !)

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Hello-o minna-san !

Annonce importante à vous faire, ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier ! Je sais je sais, c'est triste, les larmes me brouillent la vue aussi T_T … Ah non c'était une poussière dans l'œil hé hé…

Une énorme révérence et un bouquet de fleur à ma Bêta Mam-sempai qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre malgré le fait que je lui ai envoyé aussi tard ! Merci infiniment !

En tout cas ! Merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !

**Pouwi :** Je sais, c'est triste, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu te remettras ! Une sucette ? Tu m'en passes une ? J'ai faim… En tout cas merci pour tes reviews ma hime-chan je t'aime de tout mon cœur perverti~

**CookiieXiinxin :** (j'ai dû aller compter les O et les I -~-) Les italiens qui mangent des spaghettis ne sont pas aimables, crois-en mon expérience (je sais, je ne suis jamais allée en Italie, mais ça n'est qu'un détail).

* * *

Takeshi cligna des yeux, puis soupira de soulagement. C'était donc ça. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui le perturbait depuis des mois : il était amoureux. Amoureux de Gokudera Hayato, cet homme qui rougissait devant lui, sa main chaude dans la sienne. Ça le soulagea à un tel point qu'il en aurait rit. C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, il partit d'un rire léger et frais qui réchauffait le corps et le cœur de l'argenté. Mais ce dernier pensait que l'autre se moquait de lui, se moquait de ses sentiments. Évidemment, voyons, qui voudrait d'une Tête de Poulpe jalouse ? Et en plus de ça il était un homme bon sang ! Takeshi ne voudrait jamais de lui. Pourtant, pour la forme peut-être, Gokudera grogna :

- Pourquoi tu rigoles abruti de joueur de baseball ? Y a rien de risible.

- Ha ha, Hayato, je ris simplement parce que je suis soulagé, répondit le sabreur souriant en se rapprochant de lui.

- Soulagé ?

Le fumeur releva la tête, troublé, le regard incertain et se mit à rougir quand Yamamoto le prit dans se bras pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Oui, Hayato, soulagé. Parce que je peux enfin te prendre dans mes bras sans me sentir coupable.

Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrassa, comme cette fois là, dans la salle de musique.

* * *

- VOOOOOOOOIIII ! Xanxus enfoiré, fais gaffe à mes boules ! Elles sont fragiles !

- La ferme déchet, t'avais qu'à pas les sortir.

- VOII ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de les amener parce que tu voulais jouer avec !

- Ma, ma~ Squa-chan, Xan-chou, arrêtez de vous disputer, ce n'est qu'une partie de billard ! Allez, à ton tour Bel-chi ! … Bel-chi ? Ah, non, il ne faut pas lancer tes couteaux sur la table ! Il faut utiliser la queue !

- Uishishi~ Je préfère l'utiliser pour taper Fran !

C'était une soirée de fin septembre, et toute la joyeuse troupe de la Varia s'était agglutinée autour de la table de billard, histoire de « resserrer les liens » comme le disait si bien Lussuria. Il y avait dans la pièce de quoi désaltérer une armée entière, et pas seulement à coup de verres de jus d'orange –c'était la condition de Xanxus pour qu'il participe à cette agréable réunion de famille-. Squalo, Levi, Bel et Lussuria jouaient en buvant, Xanxus se bourrait la gueule dans son fauteuil et Fran était retiré dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Bel paraissait s'amuser. Tant mieux. Avec un peu de chance, sa bonne humeur aurait raison de sa violence et l'illusionniste pourrait enfin se réveiller avec un arrière-train qui lui permettrait de marcher.

Adossé à la vitre, l'illusionniste regardait la pluie tomber en essayant d'ignorer les cris et autres coups qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il couchait avec Belphégor. Presque deux mois qu'il pleurait en retournant dans sa chambre. Presque deux mois que le Prince avait son cœur à sa merci. Presque deux mois qu'il s'amusait à le tordre, le piétiner, le déchirer. Après un certain temps, The Ripper avait cessé de crier le nom de Mammon. Peut-être par souci de ne pas paraître indigne à son rang… ou par flemme. C'est vrai, à quoi bon crier dans une luxure qui ne nous apporte vraisemblablement aucun plaisir ? Fran soupira. Il couchait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et il n'était même pas en mesure de le combler. L'amour à sens unique, il avait finit par s'y faire, la violence du Prince aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à ignorer le meurtrissement de son cœur quand il l'entraînait dans sa chambre, ou le coinçait au détour d'un couloir. Ou quand il…

- CRÉTIN DE LÉVI ! Fais pas de trous dans les boules !

- Ma, ma~ Les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer ! Je veux de la bonne humeur ! Boss, venez ! Et Bel, regarde, Fran est tout déprimé !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? demanda Belphégor avec un sourire mauvais.

- Mais parce que tu dois prendre soin de lui! Ah ! Je sais ! Beel~ ça te dirait de sortir avec Fran demain ? Pour lui remonter le moral !

- Non merci, je ne suis pas proxénète.

Fran ne réagit pas. Il avait l'habitude des insultes du Prince.

Pendant que Lussuria protestait, celui-ci se glissa derrière Fran et l'enlaça

- Dit, Fran, tu sais que je rigole hein ? Soit pas vexé.

Le jeune homme soupira tandis que son Sempai frottait son nez contre son cou.

- Oh là, Fran, continua le blond. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour toi et moi ?

- Environ une demi-heure Bel-sempai.

- Roh qu'est-ce que tu peux être terre-à-terre toi. Mais dis-moi, tu as maigri, Fran. Pourquoi ?

L'illusionniste faillit lâcher un rire sarcastique. Il demandait pourquoi ? Avec tout le sport et le désespoir que le Prince lui infligeait, il lui demandait pourquoi ? Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un cri retentit.

- VOOOOOOIIIIII ! Xanxus, connard, m'enfonce pas ta queue dans le cul !

- Pourquoi, déchet, ça a l'air de te plaire, pourtant.

- Uishishi~ La Princesse se rebiffe?

- VOI! La ferme, Bel!

- Hé! Tout le monde! cria le Prince en s'écartant. Je viens de composer un haiku!

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça...

- _Frais matin d'été~_

_Léger le drap au réveil_

_Sur mon sexe dur_

Il y eut un grand silence... Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Fran qui se contenta de soupirer.

- Bel-sempai, vous êtes bourré, allez vous coucher.

Lussuria approuva et Bel, trop déchiré pour protester, tituba vers la porte.

- Rah depuis quand elle a deux poignées cette porte? Ouvre-toi pour Sa Majesté!

- Ma, ma~ Fran-chan, tu pourrais l'accompagner s'il te plait? demanda Lussuria. Je ne sais pas s'il va retrouver le chemin de sa chambre dans cet état là.

Le garçon au chapeau grenouille s'approcha en trainant les pieds et passa le bras du Prince autour de son cou.

Le trajet vers la chambre de Belphégor fût long et pénible, étant donné qu'il slalomait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il déblatérait aussi, enchaînant connerie sur connerie auxquelles Fran répondait par un "oui oui" emprunt de lassitude. Tout en l'allongeant sur son lit, Fran l'aida à se déshabiller. Ce soir, Prince the Ripper était sûrement trop bourré pour tenter quoique ce soit.

- D'abord, Xanxus est un pervers des queues de billard.

- Oui oui...

- Et Squalo un masochiste.

- Oui oui...

- Levi un crétin de petit chien.

- Oui oui…

- Lussuria un ancien membre des Village People.

- Oui oui...

- Et toi Fran... Toi je t'aime!

- Oui ou...

Fran prétexta aller chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir pour cacher ses larmes. C'était bien le genre de Bel de dire ça quand il était soûl. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, beaucoup de gens avaient tendance à dire plus facilement la vérité. Lui, c'était le contraire: l'alcool décuplait sa méchanceté.

Pour lui c'était évident, Belphégor ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il fallait donc lui enlever rapidement l'espoir naissant de sa poitrine. Aussi il s'empressa de regagner sa chambre, retourner au billard était inutile -Lussuria et Levi étaient remontés et Squalo et Xanxus avaient dû déjà trouver un nouvel usage à la queue de billard-.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il était arrivé ici. Pourtant, en un an, les choses n'avaient pas tant changées que ça. Bel le détestait toujours, il en était convaincu.

* * *

**NOTE DE DERNIERE MINUTE: **Voila voila!~

Un Happy End pour Yamamoto et Gokudera, en sera-t-il de même pour Fran et Bel? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 8! En vente chez tous vos marchands de jou- non je déconne XD

Encore une fois, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire (et la table de billard de chez mes cousins m'a beaucoup inspirée comme vous pouvez le voir ;)

Je suis fière de moi, j'ai fait 1854 mots *larme à l'oeil* (non Pouwi, pas besoin de les compter)

DONC! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci pour votre lecture!

Review?

À la semaine pro~


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont évidemment à Akira Amano-sama (heureusement d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que j'en aurais fait…)

**RAITING : **M

**MUSIQUE: **Stutter de _Maroon 5_

**AVANT DE COMMENCER : **Hay hay haaay !

Nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Le dénouement de toute cette belle histoire écrite par mes soins (je sais je sais merci *SBAM*)

UN ENORME MERCI A MA BÊTA MAMA-SEMPAI ! *s'incline et sort des fleurs en plastiques de sa poche* Puisse ta royale perversion régner un jour sur ce monde.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin ! Merci pour tous vos reviews encourageants ^^

**Pouwi :** Nooon pas de dépression ma hime-chan ! En tout cas, merci pour ton review, même si on enlevait toutes les conneries que t'as dit dedans, il ne resterait pas grand chose XD Je t'aime je t'aime de tout mon cœur 3

**CoookiieXiinxin :** Ah, j'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir mis trois O… Au temps pour moi )

**ATTENTION : **Je viens de me rendre compte que les dates ne sont pas très cohérentes, notamment avec ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 3 pour l'anniversaire de Xanxus, n'en tenez pas compte s'il vous plait ! … Quoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

* * *

Bel donna un coup de pied rageur dans la chaise qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Une fête de merde, organisée pour l'anniversaire de son Boss de merde qui d'ailleurs avait eu la brillante idée de ne même pas venir. Des centaines de mafieux en manque qui se lorgnaient du coin de l'œil, ça c'était de la soirée ! Et Fran avait même disparu ! De l'autre côté de la salle, l'abruti aux bombes jouait sur le grand piano ébène, son crétin d'amant debout à côté de lui. Gokudera avait d'ailleurs du mal à se concentrer sur les touches à cause de la bouche de l'épéiste, trop proche de son oreille et qui devait lui conter autre chose que la recette de la pâte à crêpes.

Depuis deux heures, Belphégor se tenait adossé à un pilier de marbre, guettant dans l'océan de costards noirs un bout de chapeau-grenouille. Il avait déjà détruit le buffet qui se tenait à côté de lui, et s'attelait maintenant à fixer la piste de danse où, un jour, il avait dansé avec ce même illusionniste qui se faisait désirer. Il se revoyait murmurer à son oreille, remarquant ses joues tellement rouges que même l'éclairage tamisé ne pouvait cacher. À l'époque, il s'était bien moqué de lui. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à lui écorcher le dos et à lui broyer la main. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il retenait de cette danse était la chaleur du corps de Fran contre le sien. À force de coucher avec son kohai, il avait fini par douter. Il avait commencé à crier de moins en moins le nom de Mammon pour enfin ne plus le crier du tout. Et ces temps-ci, il avait presque envie de crier celui de l'illusionniste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas ressentir de l'a…

- Ma ma~ Bel-chi, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre chaise ?

- Uishishi~ Je l'ai arrangée un peu.

Lussuria le regarda d'un air grave :

- Que se passe-t-il mon chou ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as un problème. Tu veux en parler à grande sœur ?

- Tss, lâche-moi Luss, va plutôt me chercher Fran, j'ai besoin de lui taper dessus.

- Ah, tu cherches Fran-chan ? Il est là-bas, avec Muku-chou.

Bel se hâta vers l'endroit indiqué, un mauvais pressentiment gonflait sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais aimé le maître de Fran, un peu trop intime avec son élève à son goût. Malheureusement, la vision qu'il eût le fit encore plus détester l'homme à la coupe décidément très étrange.

Fran était adossé à un pilier, les joues teintées d'un rose tendre, et devant lui se tenait Mukuro, un bras appuyé au-dessus de son élève, qui semblait murmurer quelque chose de très indécent à l'oreille du jeune garçon. Ils étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches. L'alarme « Anti-Mukuro » de Belphégor se mit aussitôt en marche. Contenant sa fureur, il se rapprocha, mine de rien, pour essayer de capturer quelques mots, même si la teneur du discours n'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner.

- Kufufu~ Fran, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés en tête à tête toi et moi… Tu ne voudrais pas monter ? Il y a des chambres en haut. Je vais te montrer quelques trucs, je suis sûr qu'on ne te fait pas ça chez les Varia.

- Mais… Mukuro-sempai… protestait faiblement Fran.

C'en était trop pour Bel. Qu'est-ce qui permettait à Mukuro de draguer son kohai ? Fran était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Fonçant vers eux, il bouscula l'illusionniste et prit le garçon aux cheveux verts par le bras. Ignorant ses protestations, il l'entraîna à l'étage et le poussa dans sa chambre où il les enferma.

- Bel-sempai, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je parlais à mon maître ! Je sais que parfois vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir mais quand même !

- Tu lui parlais juste ? Ah ouais ! Et après, t'allais partir avec lui dans une chambre ? Hein ? hurla Belphégor, tremblant de rage.

- Hein ? Mais non Bel-sempai ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

- Tu ne vois pas ? T'avais l'air plutôt consentant pourtant ! Je…

- Qu'est-ce que ça vous aurait fait de toute façon ? le coupa Fran. Vous vous en foutez de moi. Que je couche avec vous ou avec un autre, quelle importance ? Tant que je reviens toujours, qu'importe le chemin que j'ai pris, non ?

Belphégor, stupéfait par le ton cassant de son kohai, alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu ne comprends pas Fran. Je … Je ne voulais pas que t'y ailles. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te touche.

- Tss, vous n'aimez pas qu'on touche à vos affaires, hein.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je …

- Vous quoi, Bel-sempai ? demanda Fran, excédé. Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? Ou au contraire vous voulez que je sois votre propriété ? Alors ça, je vous dis tout de suite, c'est non, je ne…

- JE T'AIME, MERDE !

Fran s'arrêta net. Bel n'était pas bourré pourtant. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Si seulement il avait pu voir ses yeux, il y aurait pu lire la véracité de ses propos. Mais là, aucun indice.

- Ah, arrêtez de plaisanter avec ça, Bel-sempai, ça devient lassant à force.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne supporte pas te voir avec cet enfoiré. Te voir rougir quand il te susurre ses propositions perverses. Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil avec moi ? Hein ? Suis-je si détestable à tes yeux ?

Fran s'était rapproché de Belphégor pendant sa tirade. Il le regardait secouer la tête, chasser de ses joues des larmes imaginaires. Belphégor était dérangé. Il était totalement cinglé. Se comporter comme ça était vraiment exagéré, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour exprimer ses sentiments, et ça, Fran le savait. Mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Il aimait ce Prince complètement fou. Alors c'est poussé par ses sentiments que l'illusionniste le crût. Il faisait confiance à Bel, malgré toutes la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée.

Bel se leva, prit Fran dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé tendrement, sauf peut-être cette fois-là, si lointaine, quand le mur s'était effondré. De tendre, le baiser devint vite pressant. Leurs langues ne voulaient plus se quitter, comme si elles se rencontraient pour la première fois. Un amour trop longtemps caché qui remontait à la surface. Trop de désirs enfouis. Les mains devinrent plus aventureuses. Les vêtements s'enlevaient d'eux-mêmes. En bas, la fête battait son plein, pourtant les deux amants étaient comme seuls au monde. Les corps se mouvaient en une coordination parfaite, habitués à l'autre, mais se redécouvrant autrement.

C'était la première fois que Belphégor le préparait avant de le pénétrer. Aussi, ce fût la première fois que Fran ne ressentit pas la douleur. C'était leur première fois en tant qu'amoureux.

Un à un, les mouvements de Belphégor les menaient vers le septième ciel, et, pour la première fois, Bel cria le nom de Fran en atteignant l'orgasme. Fran, quant à lui, n'eut pas à se retenir pour une fois et hurla le nom de Belphégor en s'accrochant à lui.

La fête était bientôt finie, et, à en juger par les bruits de verre brisé qu'ils entendaient, Xanxus avait bien voulu montrer sa jolie frimousse. Ils se relevèrent donc, se rhabillèrent, échangèrent un dernier baiser et descendirent en se tenant la main.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN** (parce qu'effectivement, c'est la fin) : Voilà, mes amis, c'est fini. Ça me brise le cœur autant que vous, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, surtout que c'était ma première ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu !

Un dernier petit review pour la route ?

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin, de m'avoir encouragé et reviewée (ça se dit ça ?) !

Encore merci et à très bientôt !


End file.
